Merlin, Help Me!
by Eveil Woman
Summary: He only wanted her to hate him or to not try to get him back, because he knew he would never be able to refuse her. He never thought she'd marry Potter and pass a Malfoy baby off as a Potter! Can Draco get his girl back from the Boy Who Won?
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter One**

**Funny How Quickly Life Paths Can Change**

**Draco's POV**

We had been together for over a year, but always in secret. I feared my father's reaction. My father is, as far as the world is concerned, cruel. However, he has never raised his hand or wand to me, unlike many would believe. He had loved me and adored me for as long as I can remember. My greatest fear was to disappoint him or to see disapproval in his eyes. I saw it once before; the night he found out I had taken the Dark Mark. My mother and I were both surprised.

He explained that he willingly did everything asked of him by the Dark Lord so I would never have to be in that same position. So I would never have to walk down the street and hear comments about being a Death Eater. So if things didn't go as he had hoped that I would be free. His disappointment mellowed that night when I explained the threat the Dark Lord made about my mother.

But last night he called me into his study.

_Flashback_

"_Draco, I have it on good authority you have been seeing someone in secret." _

_I knew what he was capable of, so I played it cool. "She's only someone to warm my bed, and a damn good fuck too."_

"_Draco, you must be careful; a girl who knows she's only a plaything could be willing to stop at nothing to keep you and get her hands on this family's money. Think about what your name and money could do for this girl. More experienced men than you have fallen into the trap of their mistress becoming pregnant."_

_End of flashback._

I knew how Father would react if he ever found out who she was. If I tried to continue seeing her, she would be at risk.

Now I waited in the room that had become our room, above the Hog's Head. She was still in school, so our time together was limited to her weekends. As she was in her seventh year, she could come to Hogsmeade every weekend. I knew what I was going to say.

When the door opened, she wore the most beautiful smile; the smile that had melted my icy heart. Her hair had a wave to it that softened her appearance and reminded me of how breakable she was. I had to do this fast. The longer it took, the harder it would be.

"How did your week go?" she asked as she closed the door behind herself.

"Good," I lied.

She walked across the room and reached out to hug me. I reached out and grabbed her wrists, stopping her. I saw it in her eyes; then she knew something was up.

I dropped her hands and turned away from her, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Oh, now this has been great; getting to fuck the girl that Potty only wishes he had the chance to fuck." I couldn't look at her and watch her heart break.

"Draco, what's going on?" she asked. There was something in her voice I couldn't place.

"Come on, Weasley! I'll be the first to admit you're a great fuck, but you didn't really think it was anything more than that?"

"You said you loved me."

"Don't you know? Those words don't count before, during, or after sex." I turned to face her finally, "Cheer up! I know a good number of men who would pay handsomely for the chance to fuck you." I could see her crumbling in front of me. The sad thing is, it made me feel good. If my words hurt her this much, I knew she did love me.

Her lip trembled for a second, then the fiery girl I loved broke through. "You're right, they don't! Just like the words 'that was great' don't count. Maybe one day you'll learn how to tell if the person you're with is faking it... oh wait, first you would have to actually get a girl to reach orgasm, which I don't see happening any time soon!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

As the door slammed behind her, I knew I did it; I made her hate me. If that was the right thing to do, why did it hurt so much? Because I couldn't hate her. She reacted exactly as I had guessed. Her words were a little harsher than I thought they would be, but this was better than ending things and having her believe that because I loved her we might be together some day. No, I had to be the asshole.

**Ginny's POV**

I made it as far as I could, until I knew he could no longer see me from his window, before I broke down. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I knew men like him didn't marry a woman like me. He was never serious about me for a second! As if guided by wandless magic, I made my way back to the school grounds. In the shape I was in I couldn't stay in Hogsmeade, but at the same time I couldn't go back into Hogwarts. Once on the grounds, I began walking towards the forest edge. I heard my name being called, but I didn't stop. I stepped into the forest; I just wanted to be far enough in to be out of sight. Once I was sure I was, I dropped to the floor of the forest and began to openly sob.

Not long after, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ginny, what happened?" a voice asked. I knew it, but couldn't place it at that moment.

I slowly raised my head that was resting on my knees, not that I could see through the tears.

"Gin?" The person shifted and sat in front of me, pulling me forward. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was so stupid!" I sobbed.

He rubbed my back. The rubbing told me who it was; it was Harry. Why was he there when I was at my weakest? First with Tom, then now.

"What happened, Ginny? I've never seen you like this," he said.

I sobbed harder, and he pulled me into his lap and held me like a small child. I clung to him as I cried. He just held me and whispered soothing things. What I guessed was over an hour later, he asked again, "Are you ready to tell me?"

"I'm so very stupid! So very stupid! I should have known! Why did I believe him?"

"Who, Ginny?" he gently pushed.

"He said he loved me! And I believed him!"

"Of course you did, Ginny. Who couldn't help but love you?" I could hear the words vibrate in his chest where my head still laid.

"No one will ever understand."

"Tell me about it and I will try," he encouraged.

"They will never forgive me; they'll hate me."

"Who will?" If he was frustrated with me, it wasn't clear in his voice.

"My family," I said with a dry sob.

"About what?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy," I whispered, expecting to be tossed off of his lap.

"Malfoy is the reason you're upset? Gin, you need to explain from the start." His arms were still around me.

I didn't want to tell him. I can't explain why I started talking. "We have been seeing each other whenever we could for a long time." He didn't say anything and he wasn't losing it, so I continued. "He told me he loved me and I believed him, but it was all a lie! It was just one more way to piss you and my family off! He said I would make a great whore. I'm carrying his baby, and I met with him today to tell him."

Harry didn't react like I would have expected. He hardly reacted at all. "Did you tell him?" he asked.

"No. As soon as I got there, he started off. I was so hurt, but I wasn't going to give him anything else to hurt me with. Oh Merlin, Harry! What am I going to do?" I started to cry again.

He was quiet, but he gently moved me off his lap and sat facing me. He took my hands in his. "You're worried about how your family will react to the fact that your baby is a Malfoy?"

I could only nod as the tears began to fall again.

Harry dropped my hands and took my face in his hands. "Here's what we're going to do: We tell your family that I have been dating you for a long time, that we didn't tell them because we didn't want any pressure, that now you're pregnant, and that we're getting married."

My crying stopped since I was now in shock. "What? Why?"

He still held my face. "Because, Ginny, I do love you, and I know I can trust you. I have girls falling all over themselves to be near me now. but you have always been there. You're one of my closest friends. I know you'll always be beside me and be there for me because you have always been there."

"But Harry-"

"Ginny, look, I won't lie; it will be hard, but we are friends. We have been in a relationship before and it worked pretty good. I mean, I never felt like I was kissing my sister or anything. And I don't think you felt like you were kissing one of your brothers, right?"

I shook my head.

"Then to make a marriage work, what more do we need? We have trust, there is lust, and there is friendship," he stated.

"What happens when you fall in love with someone else?"

"I don't see that happening. I mean. I'm at the point of questioning everyone who even nods at me on the street. Gin, I know we can be happy." His excitement about this had me on guard.

"We could never explain it if the baby looks like a Malfoy."

He smiled at me. "It's more likely to look like you, like a Weasley. Everyone in your family has red hair. And if it has blond hair, we'll tell them my aunt had blond hair, so it must be from my mother's side." (Taken from the book HPATPS, second paragraph first page)

"Harry, I could never ask you to do this; to raise Draco's baby. That's crossing the line, for sure."

"Ginny, you're not asking. I am willingly doing this because I want to."

"Why?" was all I could say.

He picked up my hand in his. "Lots of reasons. One, to prove I'm better than my aunt and uncle, but mostly because I owe something to a man I can never repay. And even though he is in no way related, I feel this is a good way to make it up. To show him I did learn something from him, even if he never wanted to teach it to me."

"I don't understand," I admitted

He glanced back at the school, then down at the ground. "Severus Snape. He hated my father for most of his life, but because of how he felt about my mother, he put himself in great danger and was upset when he finally understood that I had to die at Voldemort's hand. I want to show him I can put aside my feelings and do what's right, like he did." He paused for a long moment, then continued, "So, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

**A/N Please leave me a review.**


	2. Settling?

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter Two**

**Settling?**

**Ginny's POV**

When we told my family our story, my parents were happy. I think my mother was thrilled to be able to finally call Harry her son. Dad was pleased to say that the family was no longer Pure blood only. Ron and George were a little upset with Harry; dating me was fine, wanting to marry me was fine, but having sex with me crossed the line! I felt bad that Ron wasn't talking to Harry.

Once Hermione talked to Ron and pointed out that that they were having sex, Ron softened a bit. But since then if Ron is in the same room with us, he makes a point of sitting between us.

It surprised me how easy it was to slip back into a romantic mood with Harry, mostly for my family's benefit. But Harry and I had decided to take this slow. He was right; kissing him didn't feel like kissing one of my brothers. However, it also wasn't like kissing Draco had been. Draco had always taken control and he always let me know who was in charge. I liked it that way. Harry was more unsure when he did kiss me, almost like he was worrying I was comparing him to Draco.

But we talked about it and what we both expected and wanted. That did help.

We decided on a fall wedding; I always loved fall. It would be at the Burrow, with the leaves turning colors. We also had decided to keep the wedding quiet and we would announce our marriage after the fact. We didn't want it to become a media circus.

I didn't feel bad about marrying him, for he was my best friend. And like him, I knew I could trust him. Draco's actions left me questioning a lot of things, but Harry knew my darkest secret and was still there at my side protecting me.

I was lucky; by the time the wedding rolled around, I still wasn't showing. Our wedding was lovely and everything we both hoped for. I think that if I had been showing at the time of the wedding, the press might have paid closer attention. On our wedding night we did sleep together, and it was very nice. However, Harry did worry about hurting me, so he was a little too gentle. We went on a wonderful honeymoon where we both could relax.

**Draco's POV**

When she walked out of the room, all I wanted to do was run after her. But I didn't. I stayed there the whole weekend, hoping she would come back, knowing I played my role too well and she would not. After that, I headed out on a holiday; my tour of the world. I met lots of women and slept with many of them, but none reacted as she had. None even came close. There were women prettier than her, but I could care less; they weren't her. I didn't feel the same in them as I had felt with her. She made me feel like a man, whole and complete. I never told her, but when she was about to cum, she always made this mewing sound that would send me over the edge each and every time.

But after six months, it was time to return home. Besides, my mother was about to come after me. She was one of those women who would always see me as the small child. It was hard to say no to her.

As I changed to go down to dinner this evening, my eyes fell on the black mark on my left arm. I hated the thing, but even for a Malfoy this was not something that would ever go away. Much like how Ginny would always be in my heart.

At dinner I listened as Mother and Father talked. Mother was a bit of a gossip. "Did you hear the latest?

The Weasley girl secretly married Harry Potter. I wonder why it was secret?" Mother mused.

My Ginny married Potter! How could she do that to me?

"My dear," Father said. "I'm sure they simply wanted a private service so as not to draw others' attention to their sad family."

Father's words reminded me why I ended things with Ginny; she would never be good enough for my family, but why had she married him so quickly?

That night, as I lay in my bed, I thought back to how things had started with Ginny. Hogwarts had been closed for a few weeks after the final battle, but reopened for 5th to 7th years so we could complete our NEWTs and OWLs. My family had been lucky; it was decided that because of what Mother did when Potter had been killed in the forest and the fact that we didn't fight in the final battle we had suffered enough under Voldemort and were freed.

I remembered the first time I spoke with her. She was sitting out by the lake. I had never seen her look so vulnerable. She looked like she would break if the wind blew the wrong way.

I, on the other hand, was having a harder time; not many of the people I once spent time with wanted anything to do with me. I was alone. I still don't know why I went up to her. I remember hearing the words come out of my mouth; "I'm sorry about your brother."

She looked up at me and stared.

I couldn't blame her; I think the only other person who ever heard the word 'sorry' come out of my mouth was my mother.

"Excuse me?" she stated in disbelief.

I sat down next to her. "Fred, I'm sorry about him."

"I'd think you'd be happy that there's one less blood traitor," she accused but didn't move.

"Well, yes he may have been one, but still he was gifted in a way not many appreciate." I caught sight of a smile on her lips.

"Why are you out here?" she asked.

"I needed a break from studying. My common room is not the friendliest place. What about you?"

"My common room is a little too warm."

"Too much attention, then?"

She nodded. We both sat there for a long time without speaking, but I really took note of her. She was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She didn't wear makeup and her hair blowing around in the breeze didn't bother her. She wasn't worried about what I thought about her.

When she finally spoke again, it was as if she was talking to a friend. "I'm heading in for supper." She stood up, brushed herself off, and started to head back to the castle.

I called after her, "See you again the next time it's too warm in your common room."

The war had left us both floating and displaced. We both needed something to ground us. The first time I slept with her had been right before she headed back to Hogwarts for her 7th year. I felt bad; I didn't know it was her first time. If I had, I would have made it more special for her.

What did it matter now? She was married to Saint Potter. I shouldn't even be thinking about her. Tomorrow I would start working for the family business. In a few years, I would settle down and marry the right kind of girl, a girl that would make my father happy. Merlin, help me!

A few weeks later, I was walking down Diagon Alley when I spotted her. She was strolling with her husband, his arm draped over her shoulder. Her hair seemed a little darker and longer than I remembered. Then she turned to the side and I saw the tummy on her. Ginny was expecting a child! I had a cousin who, when I last saw her, was about eight months along, and that was how Ginny looked! Her child was mine!

I couldn't let this go! I followed them, and a couple of minutes later Potter left her in front of her brother's shop. I moved in the second he was gone. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the busy street. Before she could even speak, I roared, "What the hell is going on?"

She looked at me in shock "Whatever are you talking about?"

Still holding her arm, I pointed at her stomach. "Is that mine?" I accused.

She looked down at her tummy and rubbed it with her free hand. "This is NOT yours!"

"Bullshit! You're about eight months along, aren't you?"

She looked up at me with her warm brown eyes, however there was no warmth in them. "Yes!"

"Then that IS mine!"

She looked at me and laughed in my face. "Yours? You think I would run the risk of having your child?" She lowered her voice, "Yes, I was sleeping with you, but at the same time Harry and I were together. We didn't want anyone to know; you were only a smoke screen. Oh, you really thought you were the only one! That's so sweet!" She paused, "Need I remind you, you were the one to point out that I was a whore. Trust me, if this baby was yours, I would have found a time turner and headed to Salem." She then jerked out of my grasp and headed back to the door of her brothers' shop.

**Ginny's POV**

As the door to the shop closed behind me, I felt the tears running down my face. Ron, who was working there with George, came over to me. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Hormones," I claimed.

"Come on into the back. Where's Harry?"

"He forgot something about a case and had to run back to the office so it could be filed in time. He said he would meet me back here."

Ron nodded. "I need to go back up front. Will you be all right."

"Yes. I just need a minute alone." Once Ron left me alone, I completely fell apart. I couldn't have stopped crying if I tried. Some time later, I felt Harry's arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I shook my head. "What happened?"

"Malfoy," I quietly whispered back.

He nodded. "I'm going to take you home. Just give me a second." I heard him talking to Ron. "Do you mind if I use the Floo here to take her home?"

"No of course not. Besides, it wouldn't look too good for someone to be seen leaving the shop as upset as she is. Hormones- man, remember that the next time you think about sleeping with my little sister!"

Harry returned, lovingly took me in his arms, led me to the Floo, and then shuttled us back to the small house he bought for us. He got me to sit at the table and set the tea to making itself, then returned to my side. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"He grabbed me right after you left. He guessed that the baby was his. He was quite upset with me."

"Okay, so he knows. What happened next?"

"He doesn't know; I lied. I told him that I was seeing you at the same time and that the baby wasn't his."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Is that what you want?"

I nodded. "After the things he said when he ended things with me, there is no way I want him around the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you still okay with this?"

He smiled at me. "Yes, Ginny. I love you and I love the life we're making together. If you don't want him to know, we'll do it your way." He then kissed me on the forehead. "Do you still want to shop for baby things today?"

"Not really, but if we leave it any longer, the baby will be coming home to no bed, no clothing, no nothing."

"Would you rather go to Muggle London?"

"I'm not putting the baby in a crib that doesn't have the most basic spells to protect it!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled at me, then said, "Whatever you want, love."

**A/N – So Draco knows she pregnant, what will he do? Please leave me a review.**


	3. Not Seeing and Seeing

**Merlin, Help Me! **

**Chapter Three**

**Not Seeing and Seeing**

**Draco's POV**

I stood there on the street for who knows how long. Was she being honest with me? She could have been with him! I knew they had dated before he quit school, but if she had been seeing him at the time, why hide it? Her family would have been thrilled! Did she really feel that strongly about me that she would kill herself if she had been carrying my child?

Yes, I wanted her to hate me when I ended things with her, but not to that point. She was only supposed to hate me enough to move on and not pine for me. There were still a few people who did talk to me; maybe they might know something.

Blaise Zabini was one of them. While we were never as close as Goyle or Crabbe in school, I knew he would know more than most about what was happening with Ginny. He was seeing Luna Lovegood, who, I was pretty sure, was still friends with Ginny. So I headed over to pay him a visit.

After talking to him for over an hour, I finally moved the subject to her. "I heard the Weaslette married Potter."

He took a sip of his drink before replying. "Yes, it was very quiet. We didn't even know we were going to a wedding until we got there."

Good! This was going in the right direction. "I also heard she's knocked up."

Blaise smirked at me. "Knocked up? Try ready to pop."

"I don't remember hearing anything about them dating. I mean, you would have thought something like that would have been all over the paper."

"That's what I said, but Luna says they had been dating in secret since shortly after the end of the war."

he replied.

"Why hide it?"

"According to Luna, they weren't sure where things were going and they knew there would be pressure from her family, but once they knew about the baby, Potter wanted to do the right thing."

I admit I wanted to ask more, but I didn't want to raise any suspicions. "So what the hell do you see in Lonny Lovegood?" If looks could kill, I would have been six feet under the second the words were out of my mouth.

"Draco, stay out of my love life."

"Love?" I questioned. "Don't tell me that Blaise Zabini has been tamed."

He smirked again. "Tamed, never. Let's just say I met my match."

Hmm, Lovegood, huh. Well, don't they always say 'watch out for the quiet ones?' Okay, I had gotten as much as I could out of Blaise for one day. It wasn't much, but as I headed home I heard Father's words from months earlier: "More experienced men than you have fallen into the trap of their mistresses becoming pregnant." I told myself that Ginny was just a sneaky little wench looking for a free ride and that I should be thankful Potter was her meal ticket and not me!

**Ginny's POV**

The last weeks of my pregnancy were really good, except for the fact that my sex drive went through the roof. I don't know how Harry kept up with me, but he did. That did land me in some hot water.

Harry had left for work one Monday morning, He refused to let me have a job. He said making a baby and raising it was hard enough and I didn't need the stress of a job and a bitchy boss on top of everything else. If I wanted something to do with my time, I could volunteer so that I didn't have the stress of having to go in on a schedule. It wasn't that he wasn't allowing me to work; he just didn't want me feeling like I had to work. He had reminded me that he was going to be the father to this baby in every way, including supporting it.

That morning, Ron arrived about an hour after Harry left. "Morning, Gin."

"Good morning," I greeted. I guessed that Hermione's latest attempt at breakfast had backfired again. She may be book smart, but don't even try to give her a cookbook. Since Harry used the old Potions book of the Half Blood Prince, she figured if you fooled with a recipe long enough, you could do it better. "Looking for something to eat?"

"No. Ginny, we need to talk." He looked so serious.

I sat down at the table. "What's up, Ron?" I was now a little worried.

"You, um... you know you're pregnant, right?"

I rubbed my ever-growing tummy. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss the fact."

"Well Ginny, I don't think it's good to see Harry with that smile on his face all the time."

I was confused. I stretched my legs out under the table. "What smile?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "That smile."

"That smile? What the the hell are you talking about?"

"That 'I just had the most incredible night' smile that tells other blokes you just got laid."

I started laughing really hard, which only upset Ron more.

"Come on Ginny, that activity can't be good for the baby!"

I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing any harder. "Ronald, not that I should ever have to discuss this with any of my brothers, but my healer knows exactly what's going on and isn't worried."

"It's not right! Think about what the other guys Harry knows are saying about you."

I smiled at him. "Ron, they're saying the same thing you would be if Harry was married to any other witch but your little sister. Now, this is the last time I will ever talk to you about my sex life!" With the last sentence, I did my best impression of Mum. It seemed to work because he left right away.

Like my mother before me, I didn't make it to my due date, and on January 9 I gave birth to a five pound one once baby girl! Harry held my hand the whole time because he never left my side. I could never have asked for anything more. No one would have guessed for a second that she wasn't his child. He even cried the first time he held her. Elizabeth was born with the Weasley red hair and the baby blue eyes.

"Harry, are you sure about the name? I mean, people seem to expect you to name her after your mother. I know she's not..."

"Ginny, the reason I don't want her named after my mother has nothing to do with that. It wouldn't matter if she was my child; no one should be expected to be like their namesake. I want all of our children to never have to worry about what someone with the same name did before."

"So, no boys named James?"

He looked at me seriously. "James was not perfect, but at the same time there will be no Arthurs either."

Our life with Harry was very good. He surprised me daily; no matter what, he would get up and do at least one feeding with Elizabeth each night and if he didn't have to work he got up for every feeding. I couldn't ask for a better husband. Harry was very cute when he would go out; he would carry her and would willingly stop and brag about her to any poor soul who would listen!

"Why do you do that?" I asked him one night after we had an outing to Diagon Alley.

"Because it's nice to have attention for something other than being Harry Potter," he replied.

"But Harry, you hate attention!" I pushed.

"Not this kind. Everyone loves her."

It took some time, but I began to understand that for Harry it was about being part of a family. It didn't matter that she wasn't of his body; it was about having a family of people who loved him for him. This seemed to grow more important with him as Ron and Hermione moved forward from being friends to being a couple. He didn't think of her that way, but clearly there were times the couple wanted to be alone, without him. These were the times, whether they realized it or not, that Harry felt like a third wheel.

None of my family ever questioned whether Harry was her real father. This surprised me because the older she got, the more she looked like Draco. His more pointed features seemed to scream out at me and his gray eyes were so clearly there. She was only one year old, but was my whole family blind? Any time I would mention it to Harry, he just assured me that my family was seeing what they wanted to. They all wanted to believe he was her father, therefore they only saw the things that proved that Elizabeth was his.

Then, in the summer after Elizabeth's first birthday, it happened. We were walking down Diagon Alley and Harry was once again carrying Elizabeth. We had stopped in the book shop to pick out a few new books for her. We just came out when we ran headlong into Draco!

**Draco's POV**

I spent over eighteen months trying not to think about Ginny, telling myself that she had only been looking for a way to step out of her family's money troubles. But in all that time, I still couldn't hate her, as much as I wanted to.

Otherwise, life was good for me. I was doing well at Malfoy Holdings. I was dating girls who were marriage material; all Pure blood, all looking to get their hands on a key to the Malfoy vaults. That only reminded me of how Ginny reacted the one time I tried to get her an expensive gift. I had chosen a very simple pair of diamond earrings. I knew better than to get anything too fancy, for she wasn't like that.

**Flashback**

We were in our room and we were laying in bed; she had already fallen asleep. I knew she couldn't stay much longer, so I summoned the box from its resting place in my robes and placed it where she would see it as soon as she woke up. And then I waited. As soon as she woke and spotted it, she was upset.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something for you," I replied.

She reached out, grabbed the box, and then got out of bed. She didn't worry about covering her perfect body and that caused me to think she was excited about my gift.

"You think I want something from you?" she yelled.

"It's nothing, really," I insisted.

"You're right it is, because I don't want it!" She threw the box at me, hitting my chest. She then scrambled for her clothes and dressed in record time. "You think because you're a Malfoy you can just buy me?"

"That's not what I was trying to do!" I had gotten up and walked over to her. "I just wanted to do something nice."

She literally snorted at me. "You're a Malfoy! You don't do anything nice!" She then stormed out of the room. It was three weeks before she was even willing to speak with me again. I never tried to give her anything again.

**End of Flashback**

I was about to head into the book shop when I ran into Ginny and Potter. The infant in his arms had my eyes!

**A/N- First off I want to thank every one who has reviewed... I'm sorry if I did not reply to your review... It has be very busy here at home, and I felt you would rather have me work on the story then reply to reviews this time. But Please leave me a review they let me know what you like and even don't like about the story.**


	4. Whose Baby is That?

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter Four**

**Whose Baby is That?**

**Draco's POV**

Looking into the eyes of that child, I was as sure that I was her father as I am sure I'm a man. Her hair was not quite Weasley red; it leaned more towards strawberry blonde. She wore a sunshine yellow dress with little pink flowers on it. She was beautiful! I was lost for words.

"Excuse us," Ginny said, trying to push past me as if I was a stranger.

As she went to move away, I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Not so fast!"

"Malfoy, let go of my wife. Now!" Potter urged.

"You hid my child from me!" I accused her, still holding her arm.

She looked at the baby. "Your child?" she questioned.

"Come on, Weasley. Anyone would be blind not to see it. She looks like me, and she has my eyes."

She looked back at our child, then at me. "You can't be serious! There are only four colors of eyes in the world. I'm sure then, using your reasoning, ¼ of the world must be your family."

"I know a Malfoy when I see one," I insisted.

"You're crazy then. Come on, Harry. I promised Mum we would stop by her place." She stole back her arm and began to walk away.

"Gin,-" I heard Potter start to say.

My mind was racing! I needed to go somewhere to think. I headed for my apartment. Each time I closed my eyes, I saw that little princess.

Could I be wrong? Was I seeing what I wanted to see? I know that Ron Weasley had blue eyes, and it wasn't like she had the Malfoy blonde hair. Was I wanting to see a part of myself so that there was proof of something between Ginny and I?

It didn't make sense for Ginny to have kept the child from me. Us having a child together would have meant Ginny would have been taken care of if she had been looking for a meal ticket. Or did she not tell me because I hurt her so badly? Was it possible that for the very reasons I ended things with her, my family's very fears of someone trapping me for our money, would have come true? But Ginny was the one whom our money didn't matter to.

If that was the case, why did she marry Potter? How could she allow him to raise my child? He was a half blood! He could never teach my daughter what it means to be a Pure blood! Harry Fucking Potter wouldn't be the man my child called Daddy!

But what if I'm wrong? Did I want to disgrace my family name with a scandal like that? We've had enough on our heads without being seen as villains who tried to break up the family of Harry Potter!

I needed more information; I needed to pay a visit to Blaise! Hell, if I had to spill things to someone, he would understand. He was, after all, still seeing Loony Lovegood. He could say what he wanted, but we both knew he totally enjoyed every second he spent with the little blood traitor.

Blaise was one of the few people from Slytherin who had been untouched by the war. Yes, he held with most of our beliefs, but he, unlike most of us, wasn't raised in the home of a Death Eater. He never had to choose whether to fight with or against his own family. He and I had become closer during our last year at Hogwarts. He didn't feel me or my family had betrayed him by not fighting in the final battle, or by Father's testimony against other Death Eaters.

I arrived at his office. I don't know why he has one; I have never seen him do anything that looked like work. He welcomed me into the room.

"Draco, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Busy. You know how it goes. How about you and," I paused, making sure to use her name, "Luna been?"

He smirked at me. "Well, my playboy friend, I don't think I'll be single much longer."

"That well? How do you deal with her friends?" I asked.

"Draco, I don't expect you to understand, but once you put all the Hogwarts house shit aside, they're normal people. Besides, I can deal with them once in a while as long as it's not for too long."

I finally took a seat across from him. "What if I told you I could put it all aside?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "What?"

"Blaise, I'm not totally sure, but what I'm about to talk to you about, I need your word will stay between us. No one, not even Luna, can know."

I could tell by the look on his face that he knew this was big. "I have never betrayed you."

"See that it stays that way," I threatened. He nodded. "I totally understand what you mean."

"Who is she?" he asked

"'Who was she' is a better question." I paused, "Ginny Weasley."

There were several things that flashed across his face at the same time, all almost too quick to catch.

"I knew it! You know, I wondered... Elizabeth, every time I see that kid I thought of you."

"Elizabeth? That's her name? You're sure?"

"Draco, there is a picture of her sitting on the mantel at the apartment. Luna is her godmother."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. I mean, I don't know for sure. Luna seems to believe that Potter is her father."

I could feel my own teeth grind against themselves.

"Easy, Draco. Let's start at the beginning. How did you and her hook up?"

"It started when we returned to school after the war. We seemed to be having our own little war over this one spot down by the lake, but there seemed to be rules. As long as we were polite to each other, we could sit there. No one wanted to get in the middle of what they guessed would be a fight between us.

"It took over two months before we were intimate. I spent most weekends the following year in Hogsmeade, then towards the end of the year, Father pointed out the possible traps of a situation like I was in."

"And you hated to disappoint him," Blaise concluded.

"Yes, so I ended things with her. I really didn't want to, but I knew Father would rather hear me say I wanted to be with a Mudblood than a Weasley. I feared what he might do if he found out it was her. I did my best to make her hate me.

"Then, about seven months later, I saw her again. I thought at the time that it might be mine, but she claimed that she had been seeing Potter at the same time," I informed my friend.

"You came to see me that day, didn't you?" he added things up.

"I saw them today. I knew, but how could I be sure?" I paused, "What do you know about Ginny and Potter's marriage?"

"Draco, stop and think about..."

"I can't stop and think! He's raising my daughter!"

Blaise looked sympathetically at me. "I understand how you must be feeling, but Draco, everyone possible, Potter included, believes Elizabeth is his. What's going to happen if you go charging in? They're going to pull together and the rest of the world, including Luna, will be on their side. I'm sorry, mate, but given the choice between you and Luna, she will win every time."

He knew I didn't know what to say. "Draco, I'm not saying give it up, but you need to be very careful here. Perhaps you need to talk with your parents. Lucius has always been more cunning than anyone, and If I understand your father, the main and only thing he will look at will be his grandchild. Use your family; you're going to need them now."

I nodded and rose to leave. "Thanks."

"Draco, one more thing. Elizabeth does think Harry's her father, so don't destroy what you want most in all this," he warned.

**Ginny's POV**

"Ginny," Harry whispered to me.

"Not here, not now!" she hissed back.

Later at home, Harry had laid Beth down and then found me in the kitchen. "We should talk," he said to me.

"What's there to talk about?"

"He knows," Harry began. "Gin, we have to talk, now."

"Harry, you're..."

"Ginny, I know how much he hurt you, but you need to think about Elizabeth."

"No!" I yelled at Harry. "You love her."

"You're right, totally right. That's why I want the best for her. Ginny, I have never pressed, but what really happened between the two of you?" He sat down at the table and waited.

I felt the tears building just at the memory of it. "He told me he loved me, more times than I can count. I believed him. No, he never made promises about being together forever. I don't think I would have believed him. I mean, what is forever? It doesn't exist. That awful day, the Draco you know returned, and he was so cold. I was there to tell him about Beth, but then he started off saying that I was a good – fuck, and that it was great fucking the girl that you only wished you had. He said he knew a number of men who would pay dearly to fuck me!" I stopped before I lost all control.

Harry got up and wrapped his arms around me. "He was honest about one thing; you are great in bed. I know how he hurt you; I could tell that day, and even now. I do understand that, but we need to face the facts. He knows now, and I don't think he's going to walk away and leave it. We need to think about telling your family."

"I don't want them to know. They'll hate me," I said quietly.

"That's not true. They will be shocked, yes, but Ginny, they all know you always try to see the good in people. They won't hate you for being you."

"How do we tell them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Look, I think - er, I hope, we have a couple of days. Let's take some time and think about this. Really plan it."

I laughed a little at him. "When did you ever take time to plan anything?"

**A/N Any guesses on how the other Malfoys will react or the Weasley for that matter? Leave me a review!**


	5. The Shit Hits Malfoy's Fan

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter Five**

**The Shit Hits Malfoy's Fan**

**Draco's POV**

After leaving Blaise's, I headed to the Manor. I knew he was right; I needed to be careful. And before I did anything, I needed to deal with my parents, especially my father. I was a father now, and I needed to be a man. Dealing with his issue over this was something I had to face.

I pace the room waiting for both Father and Mother to appear from wherever they were in the house. I really wasn't sure where to start.

My lovely mother floated into the room first. There was a smile on her face that I knew was reserved only for me, but it fell the second she really looked at me. "Draco dear, what's wrong?"

I tried to play it cool. "Mother, you look lovely as always." I came over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Draco? What is it?" she reiterated.

I could see the worry on her face. Thankfully, Father walked in. I wouldn't have to stall now. "Father." I greeted.

"Draco, to what do we owe this honor?" he asked as he swept into the room.

I guided Mother over to a chair for her to sit in. "Well, there is something I need to talk to you both about."

Father raised an interested eyebrow at me and took a seat next to Mother's. "What's on your mind, Draco?" he asked as he took Mother's hand in his.

I looked at him and wondered how different this all would be if we had never had that talk. "Father, do you remember a talk we had a couple of years back about the possible traps of mistresses?" I saw out of the corner of my eye Mother already looking displeased.

"Yes. Are you telling me you're in that place now?" Father asked.

"Not quite. I guess you could say I avoided it." It was true; she married another man.

"That's good then," Lucius replied.

"No Father, it's not. I have a bigger problem. I think I knew for some time, but didn't want to admit it."

"What are we talking about?" Mother pushed her way into the conversation.

I looked at both of them intently. "I will explain, but please try to hold your reactions until I'm done."

They exchanged a look between them. "Go on, dear," Mother said.

I took a large gulp of air. "Over three years ago, not long after the end of the war, I began an odd acquaintance with a young woman. We became lovers. Then we had that talk, Father. I didn't want to end things with her, but I knew how you would react if you knew I was seeing Ginevra Weasley."

"As I recall, she was very attractive," Father spoke. Father always could be counted on to admire fine art. Admire, yes, but the only art he touched was Mother.

"Lucius, we were going to let him finish," Mother reminded him.

"I ended things with her the very next time I saw her. I was very cruel about it. I needed her to hate me, to think I had been using her, and to think it was all a lie. I ran into her today, and she had her daughter, my daughter, with her."

"Your daughter?" Mother gasped.

"Yes, I'm almost positive about this. Blaise has a girlfriend who is very close to Ginny, and he has seen the infant a number of times. He seemed pretty sure once I told him about being with Ginny."

"What did Ms. Weasley say to you today?" Father asked.

"It's Mrs. Potter, Lucius," Mother corrected.

"I've only seen her twice since I ended things with her. Once while she was still expecting, and today. Both times she claimed that Potter was the father."

"How positive are you, Draco?" he asked.

"Enough that I wanted to run in and take charge of her today. She has our eyes, Father, and even with her red hair she looks like I did in baby pictures."

"All babies look alike," Father insisted as he got up and paced.

"Really, Lucius? I seem to recall you were able to pick Draco out before you were even shown him," Mother commented. She then looked at me. "Do you even know her name?"

I smiled at Mother. "Elizabeth."

"And her mother married Potter?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do."

"You don't think they will admit to the fact that you're her father?" Father asked as he continued pacing around the room.

"I really don't know if Potter even knows she's not his."

"We need to be very careful," Lucius said. He had stopped in front of the fireplace. "Now, tomorrow we will head out to see our lawyers and see where you stand legally."

"Draco, I just want to be clear on a couple of things here," Mother spoke gently. "How long were you and this Ginevra together for?"

I looked at Mother. "Over a year."

"And when you ended things, you were cruel about it. Why?"As she spoke, she gracefully rose.

"I wanted her to hate me so that she wouldn't try to get me to come back to her," I replied.

"Did you, or do you still, care about her?" Mother continued to probe.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Then why did you not take the time to check on her to make sure nothing like this happened?"

I know I stole a look at Father before replying, "I needed to get away, to forget her."

"So while you went out and sowed your wild oats, she was alone and pregnant." Mother was not impressed with me.

"How was I to know?" I asked.

"My dear, he was simply doing what most young men do at that age," Father offered from his new spot in front of the large window.

She looked straight at me. "How, indeed! Perhaps if you had stopped long enough to think with the head that sits on your shoulders, I wouldn't have missed out on knowing my granddaughter!" I had never seen Mother look so cold! She then turned on Father. "And you!" she pointed at him, "I'm guessing you know he was seeing someone, didn't you?"

I watched my father, the most feared man living in the wizarding world, struggle for the right thing to say, He swallowed hard before replying, "You expect me to have known things would turn out like this?"

Mother was advancing on Father. "Did you even bother to ask Draco if he had any feelings for this girl? I'm guessing 'no'! And now, because of the two of you and your ignorant man attitudes, I may never get to know Elizabeth!" Her words were nothing compared to the look she wore on her face. I have never seen my mother so mad or upset in all my life! "How can you stand there making excuses for him?" She then turned back to me. "And you," she now pointed at me, "I raised you to treat a lady better than that!"

"She's hardly a lady! She comes from that Weasley stock," Father unwisely commented. Understand, Father may realize that Ginny is attractive, but at this point he realized that something that was his had been kept from him, and possibly was being taught to hate him.

Mother flipped her attention back onto Father. "She is the mother to our grandchild! I don't care what she comes from; all that matters is that little girl! Don't even think of letting your shadow darken my door!" Mother then stormed out of the room.

"I'm glad I have an apartment to return to tonight," I replied quietly.

**Ginny's POV**

The following morning, Beth and I were up with Harry while he got ready for a later than normal shift. Dark wizards just don't seem to understand that Aurors have families that like to see their husbands and fathers. But I could never complain because when Harry was home, he was 100 percent on. I never had him complain about his time or his space.

This morning, he was tickling Beth as she squealed with delight. I had just set the dishes to wash when there was a knock on the door. I expected it to be Ron looking for something to eat once again. However, I was shocked to see Narcissa Malfoy on the doorstep. She wore a simple but expensive dress with perfectly matched shoes.

"Mrs. Potter, I was hoping to have a word with you," she said eagerly.

I glanced back at Harry, who had stopped his game with Beth. "It's not the best time," I replied politely.

"I know about your past with Draco. Please, just allow me to come in. I'm not here because of Draco."

Harry had come over to the door. "Mrs. Malfoy, do you mind giving us a minute?"

She looked disappointed, but nodded. "No, take as long as you need."

"Thanks," Harry said and he shut the door.

"Ginny."

"Harry!"

"Gin, I owe that woman a life debt. Look, it's not hard for anyone to find a picture of Beth. If she sees her, it won't change anything. Besides, we might find out what Draco is planning. But Ginny, let me be honest; there is a very good chance the truth will come out soon. Let's not make things any worse. Don't worry, I'll be here the whole time," Harry assured me. Once I nodded, he reopened the door. "Mrs. Malfoy, please come in."

She smiled warmly at him. As she entered, she spoke directly to me. "Do we all know why I'm here?"

Harry replied for me. "My wife and I have no secrets from each other."

Her eyes fell upon Beth, but only for a minute. When she looked back at me, there were tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful!" she stated dreamily.

"Would you like a seat?" Harry offered.

She seemed to snap out of the trance she was in over Beth. "Thank you." She took a seat at our little table. "I only learned about this last night," she began, "I can only guess what you went through." She bit her lip. "I don't care if you don't want Draco to have anything to do with her. He doesn't deserve that for what he did to you. But I hoped that you would allow me to know her and somehow be a part of her life. I don't even care if she doesn't know why I am in her life." She kept her eyes on Beth.

"What is Draco planning?" I asked.

"I know he and Lucius were going to head to a lawyer's office today, but that has nothing to do with me. I understand Draco was cruel when things ended with you. I never raised him to be that way with a lady. And Lucius..." She shook her own head.

Even I could tell she wasn't pleased with either Malfoy man. Beth had made her way over to me and was now trying to climb up onto my lap.

Narcissa seemed only able to watch, however her conversation proved me wrong. "When is her birthday?"she asked.

"January ninth," I supplied. Finally, the shock of what Harry had talked me into wore off. "How do I know you're here for the reasons you claim?"

She smiled at me. "Draco's actions caused me to miss out on so much. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him for the fact that I didn't get to hold my first grandchild when she was a newborn. I need to know; did he know?"

I glanced at Harry, who nodded at me. "The day he ended things with me, he was very cold. I had gone to tell him, and I wasn't expecting anything other than for him and I to figure things out together. But after the things he said to me, I only wanted to hurt him back! I didn't choose not to tell him so much as I tried to hurt him under the same manner he had hurt me. Meaning, I said a few things along the same lines he had said to me."

"But you married?"

Harry replied, "Yes. I knew Ginny was pregnant with Draco's child, but I have known her for most of my life and I do love her. I could overlook the fact that I wasn't Beth's father. We have been very happy together and her family doesn't know the truth."

"I won't expose the truth, if that's what you want. I just want to know her. However, Draco and Lucius did have plans to find out where Draco stands legally." she said non-threateningly.

"We were expecting something, and we do plan to tell Ginny's family soon."

"I'm guessing that won't go well," she admitted. Her eyes continued to return to Beth in a very loving way.

I didn't fear how she looked at my baby. "I know it won't."

She smirked. "Yes, your father and Lucius never did get along, even before they were old enough to care about things like blood status." Her eyes were again on Beth. "Tell me about her," she pleaded.

I looked at Harry, who shrugged. "She's just your average eighteen month old, hitting all the normal development milestones when she should. She is stubborn, though."

"Looking at her family, that would be expected. I mean no disrespect; it's just both sides are very stubborn at times to the point of being stupid."

I heard Harry try to swallow a laugh, and I snorted at him.

"Does she have a temper, too?" Narcissa asked, smiling at us.

"Yes," Harry replied this time.

"Something else she got naturally."

I realized I hadn't done the one thing I guessed Narcissa was most hoping for. "I would offer to let you hold her, but Beth is..."

"Very shy with strangers? I could tell. Draco used to do exactly the same thing as she is doing now. It got to the point where I started to wear scarves to save my hairstyles!"

**A/N- so what do you think of the reactions? I have personally had a really bad couple of weeks and some reviews would help me feel better!**


	6. What Money Can't Buy

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter Six**

**What Money Can't Buy**

**Draco's POV**

My family hadn't needed a family lawyer. However, the firm who handled my and Father's criminal issues in the past did have a family matters lawyer. The last time a family lawyer had been needed by my family, it was to write up the marriage contract between Father and Mother.

We had explained the matter to the barrister. "You said she married before the child was born?" he asked.

"Yes. Ginny would have been about five months along."

He grimaced. "Well unless, and I'm guessing this didn't happen, her husband refused to accept the child as his, he has every bit of legal rights as the father and the mother. The odds of a single man getting even parallel custody of a child against a married couple are slim under the best conditions. And I'm sorry to say that because of the parties involved, your part will only make things worse."

"I'm willing to pay off the right people," Lucius stated.

"Mr. Malfoy, that won't help. I'm positive that even if we were to go to court over this, the case would be tried in the news. No judge will side against the Potters. My personal advice would be one of two things: get them to be willing to allow you to visit her on their own, or, if you want her all the time, seduce the mother so she leaves her husband and then marry her."

When we left the office, I was feeling like all was lost. Potter won again! Why was it always him? Now he had both Ginny and my daughter, and there was nothing all the money in the Malfoy vaults could do to help me.

Father looked at me, then asked once we were in his office, "What's on your mind, Draco?"

I was feeling very bitter at that moment. "He always wins!" I spat.

Father nodded. "So you're giving up before you have even begun to fight?"

"You heard the barrister! Potter will win, no matter what."

Father walked over to the large window that looked out on the street. "In court, yes. However, there is the other option." He then turned back to me. "Why did you end things with her?"

I stared at him for a long moment. _Was he playing with me?_

"Alright, why did you continue to see her after you had been with her?" he asked.

"Because, she... she was, is, everything I need."

"Then you loved her, yet you ended things with her," he pointed out.

_How could he not get it?_ "She was a WEASLEY!"

"She still is. You feared my reaction to you being with her, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Yet that fear was gone yesterday."

"I'm a father now, I need to be a man," I replied.

"Do you still love her?" he asked.

"I think I will till the day I die," I admitted.

"Then to hell with Potter! Go and fight for what is yours," he ordered me. He then took his seat behind his large desk.

"Father, I don't understand your reaction."

"She may have been a Weasley, but that changed the second she gave birth to your child."

"I don't know where to begin with her," I said as I finally took a seat.

"How did you end things with her?" he inquired again.

"I wanted her to hate me. Clearly, I did a very good job."

"Would you be willing to show me the memory of breaking up with her?"

Ten minutes later, Father returned his Pensieve to its hiding place. "You were quite thorough, weren't you?" He paused, "With the temper that runs in her family, this may take longer than we would like. Your mother's input would be helpful."

"How was her mood this morning?"

"I haven't seen her since she left the drawing room yesterday. I'm sure this will all blow over and she will be willing to assist very soon. However, Ginevra now knows you know, so a well written letter might be a good place to start."

Hours later, I stared down at a blank piece of parchment. I had no clue how to begin. How do I even begin to get her to see that I had no real choice? That I didn't know that she was carrying my child! How could I really expect her to forgive me?

I finally picked up my quill and began to write:

_Ginny,_

_I don't know where to begin. I know I hurt you that day and that was my intent, but not for the reasons you must be thinking. I was a coward, and I feared my father's reaction to him finding out about you. I believed at the time it would be easier if you went back to hating me. I know I did a very good job of that._

_Right now, I have many questions. However, you're kidding yourself if you think that I'm wondering about whether or not your child is mine. I wanted to believe you that day almost two years ago outside of your brother's shop, but having seen her yesterday, I know she is mine! And I realize that I have no right to ask after how I hurt you, but I hope you would be willing to do what you know is right._

_She has the right to know her whole family! I'm very frustrated! The very little I know of my own child is the bits I have gotten from Blaise, and really that is only her first name. When I told Blaise what had happened between us, he knew right away she was my child._

_Please Ginny, we both know I don't know how to do this, but can you and I at least sit and talk about this like adults? I await your Owl._

_Draco Malfoy_

I knew there was nothing I could do until she replied, but that didn't make things any easier. I knew she wouldn't get the letter until morning, but what would she do once she received it? Would she wait until Potter returned home and decide with him what to do? Would she burn the letter? I hope not. Would her temper get the best of her, sending her to me to yell and scream at me? That's what I most hoped for. She had no idea how beautiful she was when she was mad. I recall a number of times bugging her in school just to see how mad she would get!

The next day, Father told me he still had yet to see Mother. He had told the house elves to inform him the second they saw her and we would all sit down and talk about this. So when we both arrived at the Manor at three o'clock that afternoon, Mother was in her garden having tea.

"Narcissa, my dear! You're looking lovely today," he greeted. Looking back on things, I don't think Voldemort himself was able to instill the same level of fear in my father that Mother could.

She only gave him a quick scowl and returned her attention to her tea.

"Mother," I greeted too and came forward to kiss her cheek.

She rose, walked over towards her orchids, and started tending to them. Okay, so she was still upset with us. However, we both knew that while she might not speak with us, she wouldn't order us out. That would be rude.

Father started. "We spoke to a lawyer yesterday, and while he doesn't think taking them to court would do anything positive, he did make a couple of suggestions that hopefully will result in Draco getting to know his daughter."

She looked back at us; her eyes were still cold.

"Mother, I was hoping you might help me," I asked carefully.

Her eyes darted to me. "And why would I do that?"

"So that I can know my daughter." I was taken by surprise. "So you can get to know her."

"I'm not going to do a thing to help you, Draco." She put down the spray bottle she was holding.

"What?" came from both Father and myself.

"Well, you see, yesterday while you were seeing that lawyer, I paid a visit to the home of the Potters. And they are willing to let me play a role in Elizabeth's life. Why would I risk that for the two of you? You," she pointed at Father, "who spent time reminding your son to be careful of the traps that a man's mistress could use! Is there anything you want to tell me about, Lucius? And you," she pointed at me, "who enjoyed having a sexual relationship with a lady and then treated her like she was a whore! When did I ever teach you that that was acceptable behavior?"

I couldn't believe the words my mother had said! "They let you see her?" She simply nodded. "Tell me about her," I pleaded.

"I most certainly will not betray the trust that Ginevra has placed in me! She is allowing me to see my granddaughter, and as sad as it sounds, Elizabeth is all that matters. She is a child, whereas Draco, you have proven yourself to be a man, not a gentleman; just a man, who is more than capable of looking after himself." Mother then swept out of the garden.

I went to follow her, but Father grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Don't, if you value your life." I looked at him. "She is nowhere near done being mad."

"But she has seen my child!"

"Yes, she has. Try to look at the bright side; she was allowed! She is in contact and she will be an influence on your daughter. Be thankful for that."

**A/N** **Sorry you had to wait so long it's been a little crazy here at home!**


	7. Draco's Pursuit

**Merlin, Help Me**!

**Chapter** **7**

**Draco's Pursuit**

I waited over a week for Ginny to reply to my Owl in some way, but there was nothing. Yes, that was not unexpected, but still maddening. I had spent the time reflecting on things like my time with Ginny. When we were together, things like just sitting by the lake before we started talking were so easy and natural. It was like our family names never mattered. It was easier than breathing.

I had also thought about the time I spent after ending things with her. How I hoped she saw past my words and actions.

Also, I pondered on how I felt when I saw her carrying my child. I wanted two things then; two different things. The first was for the baby to have been mine, as proof that we had been together. And at the same time for the baby not to have been mine, so I could believe myself in the things I told myself about her. I truly wanted to believe that she had been seeing Potter behind my back and that she had played me as I claimed to have played her. But she hadn't.

I also wondered about how she and Potter came to be married. I would have gone back to Blaise, but Luna wasn't very comfortable around me. Blaise would only be able to tell me the things he heard from Luna, which right most likely were still just the same song and dance as a week back.

On day eight, it was time to do something. I headed over to the Ministry and the office of the Aurors. I was led into Potter's office. He was just down the hall, I was told. On his desk sat a picture frame, I picked it up and turned it over to see Ginny holding Elizabeth, who looked like she was maybe a year old. Potter was holding both of them. If I placed my hand the right way, I could hide Potter's ugly mug. It hurt to look at them. I wondered how much I missed. Mother hadn't said a word about my daughter to me. I knew nothing!

The door opened and Potter backed in. "Alright Paul, you do that!" he said, laughing while his back was to me. When he turned around and saw me, he took in that I was holding the picture, but remained silent.

I gestured to the photo. "Nice family you have here. Too bad; like everything else in your life, they're not yours."

"I knew you would be coming," he replied as he stepped over to sit at his desk.

"You can't keep her from me forever. Tell me Potter, what is it like taking someone else's leftovers?" I asked. "I've never had to." I reminded him that I was Ginny's first.

"Gin is not leftovers!"

"Yet here you are; you married someone who was expecting my child." I couldn't help that the school boy rivalry was coming out.

"I married a beautiful and smart witch," he claimed defiantly. His words were true, however.

"So tell me, what are you planning on telling Elizabeth when she is sorted into Slytherin?" I asked,

wanting to know what their plan was for my daughter.

"There are no guarantees about where she will be placed," Harry pointed out.

"The point is that one day she will figure out that she's not a Potter," I spat the truth at him.

He looked hard at me. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? I want to know my daughter!" Could he really be this stupid?

"You want to know her. Why? So you can hurt her like you did Ginny? Do you have any clue how much you hurt her?"

There was the confirmation I needed. "Look, I want to know my daughter. It will happen one way or another," I vowed. I don't know why he could get under my skin, so I got up to walk out.

"You know Malfoy, I should thank you,"

I looked back at him.

"You know, for the best sex of my life! Those pregnancy hormones have great side effects!" he smirked.

All I wanted to do was jump over his desk and smash his face in with my bare hands! It took every ounce of Malfoy control and willpower I had, but I also knew I had that lovely reminder of the Dark Lord on my arm, and he was Harry Potter. If I did anything, I would be locked up faster than I could say Azkaban.

**Ginny's POV**

Three days after Draco's letter arrived, Harry and I sat at the kitchen table in my family home with the eyes of ten people staring at us, all clearly shocked. No one made a sound. I waited for what seemed like forever, then, like always, Ron could be counted on to say the wrong thing.

"I knew she was in danger, alone at Hogwarts!"

"Ron, things between him and myself didn't start until after the war," I tried to reassure my brother.

He then looked at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me something was up?" He referred to my seventh year when Hermione had returned to finish her schooling.

"Ron, she was an adult and had a right to her own life," Hermione reminded him.

"You say he knows, so what happens now?" Dad asked.

"I spoke to a lawyer, and because of the fact that we were married when Elizabeth was born and I accepted her as mine, Ginny and I are perfectly safe. Legally, Malfoy and I have the same rights. And because of his past, it's not very likely that he would get anything we're not willing to give," Harry explained to my dad.

Mum rose and came over to hug him. "You're really amazing!" she gushed over Harry.

"So you and Ginny are married in name only, right?" Ron said hopefully. To which I saw Hermione hit Ron in the stomach. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked her.

"None of us really want to know about Ginny and Harry's sex life," Bill said mercifully.

It really went far better than I had ever dreamed. My family seemed to be okay with everything because it was Harry whom I was married to.

I had Elizabeth playing with a couple of saucepans as I cooked supper when Harry came in the door. "Hey Gin, how's it going today?"

At that moment, Elizabeth banged two lids together loudly. "Loud!" I laughed.

"Ginny, can supper wait a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure." I placed a hold charm on the food and joined him at the table.

He looked at me for a long moment. "Malfoy came to my office today," he began.

"So?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Look, he said a few things that made me think. One day Elizabeth is going to realize the truth and she will be upset with us. Do we want that to be the reason she gets to know him, where we look like the bad guys and he plays the victim?"

I knew Harry was right and I hated him for it. I had counted on him being dead set against Draco having anything to do with Elizabeth. I didn't answer him.

"Ginny, I don't like pushing you about him, but I know how I felt about Sirius Black before I found out the truth. When I thought he was the reason my parents were dead, or even when I first found out about being a wizard, my aunt and uncle had lied to me. They had told me that Dad had been drinking and that they were killed in a car accident. It made me hate the Dursleys more. I don't want Elizabeth feeling like that about us, and as much as you don't want to admit it, she will only hate us for keeping her away from him. And he will play on her feelings."

I knew Harry was right again, but still... "Am I supposed to risk him hurting her?"

"No! We will both do our best to keep that from happening, but I think you should at least go and talk with him."

I looked at him for a long moment. "You'll be there with me?"

"Um, it might be better if it was just the two of you."

"Harry, what did you do?" I demanded.

"I just said a couple of things to get under his skin," he admitted.

I spent the rest of the night trying to find out what Harry said to Draco, but he wouldn't tell me. I knew how they felt about each other. I could use my imagination, but I would still love to know what he had said.

The next morning at nap time, I sat down and wrote my own letter to Draco. Really, letter was the wrong word; note was better.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_Fine, you want to talk, I will meet with you. However, don't expect much from me! _

_Meet me tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 am sharp!_

_Ginny Potter_

Then next morning, I put a great deal of care into how I looked. I didn't want Draco back; I just didn't want him to have a reason to make negative comments to me. I remembered how I would feel when we were together and he would pay me a compliment. They always made me feel so much better than if anyone else had said the exact same thing. Because he was a Malfoy, saying it to me, a Weasley, seemed to mean more.

Harry had, at my request, taken Elizabeth to the Burrow for Mum to watch her. When I walked into the pub, it was rather quiet. At this early hour, most people were just cutting through to head into Diagon Alley. I spotted Draco instantly; he looked nervous.

When he spotted me, he came right over and gently took my elbow as he almost whispered to me, "I requested the private dining room for this."

While I wasn't pleased that he had done that, I guessed it was better than a room upstairs in the hotel. I nodded and allowed him to lead me there. Once in the room, we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I had hoped you would have brought Elizabeth with you," he admitted. He then moved towards the table that was sitting in the room.

I bit my lip, not knowing exactly what to say or do. "I don't know what you want, but I won't risk her like that."

"I would never hurt my own daughter!" His voice rose a bit, clearly offended at what I said. "I've only seen her once and I already love her," he continued.

"Yeah? Well, you once claimed to have loved me, so you'll understand why I question it when you say it now," I haughtily retorted.

He closed his eyes for a second. "There were things happening that you wouldn't understand. You married Potter."

I felt my own fingers playing with my wedding ring. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" he asked.

I didn't answer. "What were we, really?" was my reply instead.

He rose from his seat and began to pace. He was wearing dark gray wizarding robes and looked very attractive. He was clearly thinking of the best way to reply to my question. He finally stopped and looked at me. "You were the air that I breathed," he stated.

I didn't expect that reply! I had braced myself for a cold insult; however, I recovered quickly. "Then you really aren't human, for air isn't something a human can give up so easily."

"It wasn't easy!" he almost yelled.

"Then you should become an actor." Some part of me wanted to hurt him.

He returned to his seat. "I want to know her and I want her to know me."

"What you want doesn't really matter here, Draco."

"How can you allow him to raise her?" He rose and started pacing again, reminding me of a caged animal. "How can you let him touch you?"

"Harry is a very good husband and father."

"Potter is NOT her father! I am!"

"Really, Draco? What makes a father? Harry has been there for everything! He married me, he was there for everything Elizabeth has been through, and he loves her."

"The only reason I haven't been there is because you decided to lie to me and keep her from me!" His hand slammed down on the table.

"I did what was right for her so she has a proper family," I insisted.

"A proper family? With Potter? Someone who has no clue what it means to be Pure blooded?" he almost yelled again.

"Oh, yes! Let's not forget about the Pure blood crap you were raised with!" I paused for dramatic effect, but it was only for a few seconds, "With Harry, she's with someone who understands what love is! Unlike you!" _Fuck! I didn't want to say that,_. I thought to myself.

His eyes were steel gray and cold as he looked at me. "I know what love is! What I did, I felt I had to do. I let you go to keep you safe because I couldn't risk what Father might have done to you had he found out I was with you. I never stopped loving you!"

The room itself became quiet. Clearly, Draco was more upset than he let on. I was sort of shocked by what he said. The look on his face told me this was the honest truth. It felt like minutes before I could speak. "And what will he do to me now?" was what I finally said.

He walked back to the table and then sat across from me. "Now? Nothing; you are the mother to his grandchild." Now he seemed to pause for effect. "Ginny, please! I want to know her. That's all."

I wondered if he understood. "Do you know how much you hurt me? And now you're..."

"I know I hurt you more than I wanted to. You were only supposed to hate me enough to move on, to not pine for me, and to hope we might get back together."

"So that makes it okay?" I questioned.

He reached out to my hand and took it in his. His skin was softer than Harry's. I don't know why I didn't pull away. "Nothing makes it okay, but now I have to deal with the idea of him holding you, loving you, you loving him. And him putting my daughter to bed." He stopped for a second. "Do you love him?"

Do I love Harry? How could I not! He had become my best friend. He protected me from my biggest fear; my family disowning me. "Yes, I love him," I answered. Was I in love with him wasn't the question, though. Had it been, the answer would have been 'no.'

I know from the time I was a child that Malfoys hid their feelings very well, so seeing Draco look as if I had stuck a knife through his heart surprised me.

He quickly recovered, however. "Please, will you allow me to know her?"

"Draco, she is only a year and a half old. I don't know what you expect of her."

He looked at me for a long time before replying. "I want to know what her laugh sounds like, what makes her smile, her favorite doll, who she looks like when she's mad. What makes her, her."

I had to hold in a sob; he really did want to know her! This wasn't about her being a Malfoy heir. "Do you have any experience with children?"

"Did you or Potter?" he asked pointedly.

"We had time to learn. Starting at the beginning is easier than jumping in."

"What about lunch? We can start simple."

I laughed. "Draco, have you ever had lunch with an 18 month old? She can make Ron look like a civilized human being!" He seemed to wait for me to continue. "I consider lunch a big success if there's more food in her tummy than on it or on the floor, and most days I still have to change her after meals."

"So fine dining is out. I'm sure there must be child friendly places that are used to that."

"Of course there are. However, are you?"

"Go get her. We'll find somewhere to go," he ordered.

"Draco, I personally do have other plans today." I wasn't going to drop everything to make him happy.

"Right. I'm sorry. How about this weekend?"

"Um, I guess Saturday might work. Maybe your mother could help you out. She's been around a lot already."

**A/N Please leave me a review! And don't worry this is a Ginny / Draco story!Merlin, Help Me**!

**Chapter** **7**


	8. Meeting My Own

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting My Own**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I stormed into Father's office and, thankfully, he was alone. "Call Mother right now! You need to take her away this weekend."

Lucius looked me up and down. "What's the rush?"

"Ginny agreed to let me meet with Elizabeth! I think she's thinking Mother could help me out with this, but I need time with both Elizabeth and Ginny. If Mother's gone, then Ginny will have to come. Call her! I want your plans set with Mother before Ginny calls her."

Mother had forgiven Father a couple of nights back, once she was assured that he hadn't been unfaithful to her.

I was looking forward to meeting my daughter. However, I realized I knew nothing about children. I needed to show Ginny that I knew what I was doing and that I could be a great father to our daughter. I headed to the book shop and picked up a couple of books on child rearing. I spent the next three days reading. I had to show Ginny what a natural I was at this.

I Floo'd Ginny the fallowing morning.

"Ginny, my mother won't be able to help me on Saturday. Father had prior plans to take her away, but I don't want to put off getting to know Elizabeth. Is there any chance you would be willing to help me out? I mean, I could ask..."

She cut in, "No, I guess I'll have to come, Draco. She doesn't do well with people she doesn't know."

I spent my time reading while in playgrounds, secretly watching the real interaction of children with their parents. I ate in restaurants labeled 'family friendly.' It didn't take long for me to realize I DON'T LIKE CHILDREN! They are horrid little creatures that seem to take joy in making their caregivers' lives hell! But Elizabeth was a Malfoy! She had to be different.

Ginny had decided on an afternoon in the park once she knew Mother wasn't going to be able to help me out and that she would have to come along. I knew she didn't want to come, but she would have to because our daughter would need her.

I arrived at the park before Ginny and Elizabeth. I had with me a picnic basket packed with healthy, child-friendly foods. The house elves had done it up for me. I decided to let Ginny pick the spot for us to eat, so I was standing near a bench when I saw her, with Elizabeth in a push chair, coming towards me. Ginny looked stunning! She was wearing a royal blue, button down shirt over a black tank top and jeans, but they weren't the 'mom jeans' I had seen on many of the mothers I had watched over the last few days. Ginny clearly didn't hold on to any post baby weight of her own. I gave her a smile as she came closer.

When they came to a stop in front of me, I knelt down so I was on the same level as Elizabeth. She was beautiful; she had my eyes and a bright red mop of curls on her head. "Hello there, Princess."

She pulled back in her seat from me and started crying. Ouch, that hurt! My own child is scared of me!

"Sorry, Draco. She really doesn't like strangers. Your mother said you were the same way," Ginny tried to explain. Elizabeth was still crying, so Ginny reached down, unbuckled her, and lifted her into her own arms. "Mummy's here. I'm not going anywhere," she promised as she cuddled our daughter.

Some evil part of me thought I could just grab a hold of the two of them and Apparate to one of the Malfoy properties overseas, but I knew that if I wanted Ginny's love, holding her against her will wouldn't help my cause. "How do you want to do this?" I asked cautiously.

"You're going to have to give her some time. That could be quite a while."

"I brought a picnic lunch," I offered.

She smiled. "Why don't we find a shady place to set up, then she can swing on the swings before we eat."

I nodded and took over pushing the empty push chair as we headed for a shady spot under an oak tree. I spread out the blanket and then placed a couple of charms on it to keep bugs away and to keep the blanket from blowing away. "Draco!" Ginny hissed at me.

"What?" I innocently asked.

She looked around. "We're in a park, with Muggles around," she whispered.

I smiled at her. "There is a clause in the law. Here in the park, any Muggle will think I'm playing with a stick, and seeing as how there is no physical evidence, I'm fine."

Her nostrils flared. She was annoyed with me, but as I've said, she's beautiful when she's mad. "So it's your plan to teach Beth to work around the law. Why am I not surprised?"

Okay, I needed to stop. I couldn't risk her deciding I was a negative influence on Elizabeth. "Ginny, please don't be like that. I just don't want any bugs biting Elizabeth's tender skin."

Her face softened a bit. "You have to remember that with Harry being an Auror, while we have to make sure we..."

I reached out and took hold of Ginny's hand. She looked down at her hand in mine almost as if she expected it to burst into flames. "Ginny, you're with me, so I'm pretty sure that if you wanted to, you could cast an Unforgivable Curse and I would get blamed for it."

She pulled her hand away and turned her attention to Elizabeth. "Beth, do you want to ride on the swings now?"

Elizabeth looked at me with a very mistrusting look, then back at her mother. "Swing!" she squealed and then clapped her hands. She raised her little arms up to Ginny.

Ginny picked Elizabeth up and carried her over to the swings. I watched as Ginny put her into the baby swing and then started pushing Elizabeth. It was my new favorite memory! My daughter clearly loved the swings. I slowly walked over to them. "She isn't talking much yet, right?"

Ginny smiled at me. "Been talking with your mum?"

I looked over at Elizabeth. "No. Mum is rather upset about all of this. She's not willing to tell me anything she knows about Elizabeth. She doesn't want to betray the trust you put in her when you agreed to let her know Elizabeth."

"Beth."

"Excuse me?"

"She only gets called Elizabeth when she's being naughty; otherwise, it's Beth," Ginny explained.

I smiled. "I thought that was what a middle name was for. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will never again tell the goblins what I say about them at home!'" I mimicked my mother.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Middle names are used if you're really bad. The twins were called by their full names for a month after trying to get Ron to make an Unbreakable Vow when he was like, five."

"What is her middle name?" I asked

"Rose," came her reply.

Elizabeth Rose Malfoy. I like it. "It's nice." There were a number of things I wanted to ask, like why she didn't tell me about Elizabeth, but I knew for now I had to make like getting to know Elizabeth was my only concern. "When was she born?"

"January 9th."

"How big was she?"

Ginny smiled at Beth. "Beth was smaller than my baby dolls I had as a child. She was early."

"How early? Were there any problems? Health issues?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, she was like most Weasleys. She just got tired of waiting around. Thankfully, Mum taught me a charm to shrink clothing. Harry and Hermione had even gone into the Muggle shops looking for stuff that would fit her."

That bossy know-it-all knew my daughter better than I! I took a deep breath. "You're so small yourself; was having her hard on you?"

"The healer said that had she been bigger I might have had problems, but no, it wasn't too bad."

"How small was she?"

"5 lbs 1 oz and 15 inches long."

I took a minute trying to picture her. As I did, I realized how much I already missed. "Ginny, I- -"

"Draco, I could Owl you some pictures if you wanted."

I didn't even have them yet and I knew that they would be my most prized possession. "That would mean a lot to me." I might not like other children, but Elizabeth was different. I already knew I would forgive her for anything!

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern edging her words.

"I'm a father, yet I know nothing about her."

Ginny is so readable! She clearly felt bad, but she focused her attention on Beth. "Baby doll, are you hungry?"

Beth looked over at me for a second. I wondered if I looked that suspicious when I looked at someone. She then looked back at Ginny and nodded. Ginny stopped the swing and lifted Beth out. She placed the infant on her hip between us. Beth pulled closer to Ginny.

"It's alright. Draco is..." she started to say soothingly.

"I'm her father."

"She's only 18 months old and she only knows Harry..."

Beth clapped her hands and looked around. "Daddy!" Her voice was like music to me.

"...as that," Ginny finished. "This could really confuse her."

Beth continued to look around. I knew she was looking for Potter. "Daddy?" She looked at Ginny, questioning her mother.

"He's at work, love."

As much as it was killing me to hear my daughter call Potter 'Daddy' I knew I had to take the high road here. Lose the battle, but win the war. "What if, for now, we told her Potter is her daddy and I'm her father?"

Ginny sat down with Beth on her lap. "Wow, you're putting on quite the act here, Draco. I know how selfish you are, and I know how you hated Harry before this. I can only imagine how you're feeling now."

A part of me wanted to rip a strip out of Ginny, but I instead called on my schooling in hiding my feelings. Very calmly, I spoke, "Does it bother me, yes. However, I'm mature enough to realize that I'm not without blame in all of this. But why didn't you tell?"

Ginny reached into the basket I had brought and began pulling things out. "Hand me my bag, please. I have a sippy cup for her in there." I did as she asked and as she dug into her bag, with Beth on her lap, she replied, "You were very clear about things that day in Hogsmeade." She didn't look at me as she spoke.

"You believed me rather easily," I carefully returned.

"It made sense, but this is now about Beth and her needs, not us."

I marveled at Ginny as she held Beth, undid the lid of the glass, poured some juice into it, returned the lid, and then handed it to Beth. "Here's some pumpkin juice. Say 'thank you, Mummy.'"

Beth nodded. She took a sip and smiled as she swallowed. "Mmm."

"How long do you think it will take for her to warm up to me?"

"I don't know. It will all depend on how long and how often you're 'round. She still won't even look at my brother Charlie."

"I could take some time off work. I really want to be part of her life."

"And then what, Draco? Am I supposed to put my life on hold so you can play daddy till it gets dull?"

"That's not what happened."

"Then what? Because one weekend it was fine and the next I was a whore." Ginny got up. "I don't know why I agreed to this." She grabbed the push chair and started to walk away from me.

"Ginny, Ginny!" She kept going. I got up and headed after her. It didn't take long to catch up. "I made a mistake! Ginny, I was trying to protect you."

"That's the story if my life! My family, then Harry, and now you! Newsflash; I'm a big girl! I can handle myself."

"Really? From an angry Lucius Malfoy, who had no issue with killing you as a child? Never mind if he thought you were about to ruin his perfect plans."

Then she surprised me. "It's because of him that I can take care of myself! Yes, he handed me to Tom, but I learned a lot then; more than you or anyone else gives me credit for. Everyone seems to think that I hate Lucius for my time with the Tom, but I don't. If that had never happened, I would be what everyone thinks I am; a little girl who needs protection. Well, you're all wrong! I learned from that experience, and I protected myself from ever being a victim again. No one really paid much attention to me after that, with the exception of a couple of teachers. Trust me, I have read more books from the library at Hogwarts than even Hermione! I know more spells than most of my NEWTs testers know, and I do them all very well!"

I admit I was a little blown away. I though I knew her so well, but I didn't know this. "I didn't know," I mumbled.

"Snape and Lupin both knew."

"Severus? He knew?"

"He helped me a lot. He was the one who gave me permission to go into the restricted section. Youngest student ever allowed! The last thing Lupin did as a professor was ask Snape to help me."

"Why? Why did Snape help you?" I was shocked; Severus had been a close friend of my family.

"I only began to understand after the war. Tom used both of us because we had something in common. We were kindred souls, if you will."

"I was sure that if Father knew about you, he would hurt you. Did you know about Beth that day?"

She looked down at Beth and whispered, "Yes."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I had hoped that we could decide what to do together."

The second she said it, I saw in my mind's eye what could have been; Ginny walking towards me in a white dress, her holding a newborn Beth as I held both of them. Being there for them and being a family with them. I reached out and pulled her to me, hugging both of them. "I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! I believed I had no choice. I knew that if I didn't do it fast, I wouldn't be able to." Beth didn't like me being this close and began fussing.

Ginny pulled away. The look she had in her eyes told me what I had to say next.

"I lied that day. I did, and still do, love you."

Her eyes flashed so many things. She finally spoke, "Draco, I'm married to Harry."

I waited for her to say more. When she didn't, I finally asked, "And?"

"And? And what?" She raised her hand and showed me her wedding ring. "I'm married to another man! The man you hate most in this world!"

"So you're married! You didn't just tell me you're in love with him."

"I need to go."

"You won't even try to claim you love him when I point out that you didn't say it." I now knew I could, and would, get her back! It was all just a matter of time!

**A/N- Please reviews are very important to me so leave me one**


	9. The Power of a Little Girl

The first Thanksgiving feast in the U.S. was held in 1621 when the Pilgrims celebrated their harvest. However, the Americans did not invent Thanksgiving. English navigator Martin Frobisher held a celebration of thanks in 1578 in what is now Newfoundland as he had survived the long journey over the seas.

Read it on Global News: Global Edmonton | Canadian Thanksgiving facts and trivia

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Power of a Little Girl**

**GPOV**

That night, Harry didn't arrive home till I was in bed. I was still awake when he entered our room. I debated pretending that I was asleep. As he fumbled in the dark, I reached out and turned on the bedside light. "Interesting night?" I asked.

He stood there unloading his pockets. "A long night," he replied.

I sat up with my knees bent and sheet covering my naked body. I leaned forward resting my arm loosely around my legs. "A dull case?" I questioned.

Harry began taking off his shirt. "No. My mind was on you, Beth, and Malfoy. How did it go?"

"It was odd."

"How so?" Harry asked as he undid his pants.

I wasn't sure if it was best to tell Harry. "Today, and the other day, it seemed like his feelings were less hidden."

Harry sat on the bed and took off his socks. "Gin, how do you feel about him?" He didn't look at me.

"I won't lie; I did love him and I think a part of me always will. But he hurt me. I don't know, this is rather messed up."

"Do you want to be with him?" Harry still wouldn't look at me.

I moved over to where he was sitting, I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Till when? Till he gets bored? Harry, I can't trust him, but you..." I kissed the side of his face. "I know I can trust. Even if I have to remind you I'm not that 11 year old who needed saving," I teased.

He reached up and rubbed my arm. "No, you talk too much to be her." He paused, "How did Beth do?"

"Like always; wouldn't let him touch her."

"That's my girl!"

"She kept looking at him with that Malfoy look," she explained.

Harry knew which one I meant; he coined the term for her look. "How did he do with her?"

"Well, he couldn't do much. Draco just watched us, and I swear he could have figured what charms I used to clean her clothing."

"So when does he want to see her again?" Harry asked as his body language let me know he wanted to climb under the covers.

I shifted and allowed him into our bed. "He wanted to take time off from work to get to know her."

Harry laid back and took off his glasses. "You're going to let him?"

I laid down with my head on his chest. "I asked if I was supposed to put my life on hold while he plays daddy until he gets bored. That reminds me; he asked that we tell Beth that he's her father."

"That's going to mess her up," Harry replied.

"I know, I pointed that out. He said that you could be Daddy and he could be Father."

"Who was really with you today?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It was him, that I'm sure of. But I don't know what he's planning,"

Harry reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. "I wish I knew. You know, there will come a time when Malfoy wants Beth to meet Lucius. How do you feel about that?" Harry's hand was playing with my hair.

"Before the final battle, it would have scared me, but between seeing him worried about Draco and a couple of things Draco said, I don't think it's an issue. Really, I'm more worried about you and Dad hearing about how great Beth thinks Draco and Lucius are. They can get away with spoiling her rotten, or so they believe."

"Really, Ginny? She's already spoiled rotten; each time we go to the Burrow she comes home with something new from someone."

"Yes, but a little toy or a new dress is different from the spoiling the Malfoys might do."

"Narcissa seems level-headed; maybe we could talk to her about that," Harry suggested.

As I laid in bed next to Harry, I listened as his breathing got deeper and deeper and I couldn't help but think about Draco. He had surprised me today. He really was trying! I know enough to know he hates Harry, and the fact that Harry has something that should be his is killing him.

The next day was my dad's birthday, so the whole family was at the Borrow! Harry had of course told Ron about my meeting with Draco, so the whole house knew within five minutes of us arriving. Mum took the lead in asking questions. "How did it go?" she started.

I glanced at Harry, who had Beth sitting on his lap and he was stroking her strawberry blond hair. "She was Beth."

"Well, of course she was. How did the Malfoy boy do?" Mum asked.

I was torn on how to reply. Do I tell them what they want to hear? Or do I be honest and have the shit hit the fan? I stole another glance at Harry, who nodded at me.

"He was Draco; he observed and took everything in."

"Lucius is like that too. always watching and taking everything in," Dad offered. "Besides his connections, it's one of the reasons he was so valuable as a Death Eater."

"So what does the ferret want, really? Is it all about Beth being an heir?" George asked.

How do I explain what I saw in Draco to these people? We weren't raised to hate someone because of their name. but Draco was an ass to my brothers in school and it came natural to hate him, but only because of the way he acted.

"He seems to really want to know her," I mumble.

Bill, who never had to deal with Draco, commented next, "Ginny, just watch out for Beth."

I knew of everyone, Dad was most bothered by the fact that I was attached in any way to the Malfoy family. Draco's father has done many things, but none are as unforgivable as handing me to Tom Riddle.

I smiled. "We will."

Harry nodded in agreement.

**Lucius POV**

Draco asked me to take Narcissa away this weekend, and I willingly did so. Our marriage was an arranged one, but I have loved her since long before I knew she would be my wife. There has never been another woman that came between us, but this whole weekend I have been distracted.

Since Draco came to us, I have been preoccupied. I have a granddaughter! A granddaughter whom I may never know. I couldn't hold it against her mother if she never wanted Elizabeth to know me. I did commit a truly unforgivable act against Ginevra Weasley. At the time, I believed I was doing the right thing. I, too, was used by the Dark Lord. He told me exactly what I wanted to be told. I was nothing to him. I accept my mistakes, and did what I had to to avoid serving any more time for them.

But now I have a grandchild I may never see! This might be worse than anything, because I can't even hold it against her mother if she doesn't want me around the child.

Narcissa looks at me. "Dear, what's wrong?" she asks.

I look back at her. She has spent a lot of time with Elizabeth. I haven't asked her anything because I know she would expect me to tell Draco anything she tells me. But now Draco has seen the child. "What is she like?" I ask.

Narcissa smiles; she enjoys knowing things I don't. "This is killing you, isn't it?"

We are walking along the seashore. I nodded my answer, not voicing it.

Narcissa looks down, then back up at me. "She's very much like Draco."

"In what way?" I ask. I know I sound eager, but this is my grandchild.

"She doesn't take well to strangers and she's very distrusting of anyone new."

I smiled and remembered how Draco would almost climb into Narcissa's hair to get away from someone new. "It will serve her well later in life," I comment.

"Say that when you see your grandchild wants nothing to do with you," she pointed out.

"Is she smart?" I asked.

"I think so, but I may be biased," Narcissa admitted.

I sighed. "Her mother will not let me near her."

Narcissa stops and pulls me to face her. "Why do you say that?"

"My love, she was the one I gave the diary to, I was the one to tell Draco to end things with her, and the issues between her father and I."

"Lucius, Bellatrix tried to kill her during the final battle with an Avada Kedavra, so Molly Weasley killed Bella. Yet, Ginevra still allowed me to know Beth," she offered.

"Not the same, my dear. Those weren't your acts, so she can't hold you responsible for someone else's actions."

"Lucius, while you had that horrid book there was a change in you. Her brother, husband, and her best friend, as well as herself I'm sure, have seen the changes being close to evil can bring to a person. I think she might give you a chance."

Narcissa is very smart. I have learned to trust her and her opinions. She is rarely wrong. "How should I start?"

"Slowly. Don't overwhelm her; just allow Ginevra to see the private, family man. And Lucius, for Merlin's sake, remember a Weasley is even more prideful than you. Don't hurt her pride or you'll be cursed faster than you can draw your wand. That girl is full of fire!"

I could tell Narcissa liked the girl. "You're not bothered by the fact you're a grandmother now?" I asked. She seems to me to be exactly like she was on our wedding day.

"No. Beth is amazing, and I never have to discipline her. Had someone told me grandchildren were this much fun, I would have skipped Draco altogether!"

"He was a little shit, wasn't he?"


	10. Poor Little Rich Boy

The first Thanksgiving feast in the U.S. was held in 1621 when the Pilgrims celebrated their harvest. However, the Americans did not invent Thanksgiving. English navigator Martin Frobisher held a celebration of thanks in 1578 in what is now Newfoundland as he had survived the long journey over the seas.

Read it on Global News: Global Edmonton | Canadian Thanksgiving facts and trivia

**Merlin, Help Me!**

**Chapter 10**

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

**DPOV**

Spending the day with Ginny and Beth was the best and worst day of my life! It was the best because I got to be with my two favorite ladies. Ginny was more beautiful than I remembered, and her hips had a slightly rounder shape to them now, taking her from looking like a schoolgirl to looking like a woman. And the way she was with Beth blew my mind away! She knew exactly what our daughter wanted and needed. When we were together, I wasn't looking for the mother of my children, but clearly Ginny was an amazing mother. Thinking back on it, she always had those mothering skills; she is nurturing, she's far too bossy, and she can get that look that let's you know you did wrong without a single word spoken.

Then there's Beth; she was perfect! She had perfect strawberry blond hair, not that carrot orange color that the Weasley males seemed to have. It wasn't as bright as Ginny's, either. She was adorable and she ate with her fingers, pulling the sandwich Ginny gave her apart and only eating the parts she liked! Why bother with what she didn't care for? Smart girl!

But, the day was the worst because Beth wanted nothing to do with me! She distrusted me! It was as if she knew what I did to Ginny. It truly hurt me when she pulled away from me. I am her father, I would never hurt her. What if she never took a liking to me? What if she thinks Potter is a better father than me? And what if she loves him more than me?

What if they both did? No, I will never accept that! I will win my daughter and her mother from Potter!

I had asked Ginny about seeing Beth the very next day, but she explained it was her father's birthday. I started to wonder how many of her brothers had married, because between the brothers, wives, and their children, there could be a birthday every week!

Well, not being able to see Ginny and Beth gave me the chance to work on being with them. I headed out to a florist and picked a simple bouquet. I wanted to send fire and ice roses, but I knew I had to take things slowly, not wanting to spook Ginny. I took the time to write the card myself:

_Ginny, _

_Thank you for allowing me the chance to meet_

_Beth. She is an amazing child! I want you to _

_know I realize you have a life of your own, _

_but I want every chance I can get with Beth. _

_Please let me know anytime you and she are_

_free. I will drop whatever I'm doing to spend_

_time with her. _

_Draco_

On Sunday evening, once Mother and Father arrived home, Father asked me into his study. I remember when I was a child I was fearful of being in this room. I always felt I was in trouble when I was called into his office. Now I understand this is where Father feels his points are best understood. Everything that truly matters in his mind is discussed here. Father no longer sits behind his desk as he did when I was a boy. There are a couple of wing chairs by the fireplace.

I carefully move Mother's crocheting to take my seat. Mother loves the craft and has done it as long as I can remember. All the beds in the Manor do have expensive linens on them, but at the foot of each bed is a perfectly colour-coordinated handmade blanket of Mother's. Her current project is a soft blue one with little pink flowers on it. I'm guessing it's for Beth.

"How did things go with the girl?" Father asked, not wasting any time.

"It went all right, I guess," I reply.

"All right, you guess?" he questioned, looking annoyed.

"Well Father, as much as you would have liked to return to two extra witches here, it's going to take time."

Father nodded. "Elizabeth...what's she like?"

I smiled as the picture of my perfect princess popped into my head. "She's smart, and beautiful."

"As she should be! If memory serves, once her mother got past that awkward teenager stage, she was very attractive." He paused, "Ginevra is a very powerful witch as well."

"Yes, she is," I can only agree. She and I have duelled a few times over the years.

"Did she say anything about her marriage?" Lucius asked with great interest.

"She's not in love with him," I stated. I was more sure of it than ever.

"You're sure of this?"

"Ginny would have sworn it up and down if she was. Especially when I pointed out she never said it."

"So what will it take with her?"

"Lots. She is loyal, very loyal." I paused, "Father, why did you give her the diary?"

He looked down into his own lap. After a long time, he replied, "She was Arthur Weasley's youngest child and only daughter. I had some idea of what could happen to her and I knew it would destroy him most."

I could see Father felt bad. "You and he share a granddaughter now."

Father nodded and took a sip of his drink. "At least I know how the man thinks." he whispered. "We do have one thing in common; our families are what matter most to us."

I had to ask, I had to know. Father has hated the Weasleys for so long. "And now you share a member, so what does it mean to you?"

His brow rose slowly. "Officially one member, but really three. We must make peace, or at lease be civil."

Again, I had to know his mind set. "But they are blood traitors."

"To whom? Really Draco, their family stuck together, as did the Malfoys."

"Meaning?" I didn't think Father would ever change his mind this much.

"Meaning they may not believe in keeping the blood line pure, but they do believe that you don't turn your back on family because family is all that truly matters." He paused, "The term blood traitors is wrong; they are not pure blood supremacists. Do I want my family blood polluted? No, and I never will. But we are dying out, so if some of Arthur Weasley's sons marry girls who aren't pure, who cares as long as some of them do?"

My father can amaze me at times. Today, as well as being amazed, I was proud of him. He has come a long way. No, he hasn't changed his beliefs; the very beliefs he raised me with. He has, in fact, changed the way he looks at things, like blood purity being second to family. That being said, I do know I would still be disowned if I wanted to marry a Mudblood! I am, after all, his only child.

The next morning, an owl arrived with a heavy package for me. On top of the package was a note:

_Draco,_

_Enclosed you will find an album of photos of Beth,_

_as I promised._

_Ginny _

I quickly tore open the brown paper wrapping. I found a black, leather bound album with silver embossed lettering saying 'Elizabeth Rose.' As I slowly opened it, I noticed my hand was shaking. The first page was not of my daughter, but of a mad and very pregnant looking Ginny. 'Taken before leaving for the midwives' was written under the picture.

I turned the page to see Ginny again; looking sweaty, her hair looked wet, and it was pulled back in a ponytail. There was a bundle of blankets on her chest, and as the picture moved I realized a blood- covered Beth was in those blankets! I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I looked at the picture, but I also realized Potter took the picture. And that he got to be there for the birth of my daughter, my first child! I carefully turned the page, expecting to see a picture of the happy little family.

Instead, it was a picture of Beth alone with all the baby details written underneath the photo. As I looked through the book, everything was there; everything I missed. But at the same time, there wasn't a single photo with Potter in it. Ginny clearly took great care to not include photos of Harry Potter! Why? Because she knew it would upset me. I knew then that Ginny did, and does, still love me.

I would win. I just have to get her to end her marriage and then we can be a family. In truth, I knew this would be the hard part. Ginny spent a long time caring about Potter, and her family always viewed him as one of their own. Ginny isn't going to be willing to hurt him.

I found myself growing mad; not only at Potter, but at Father too! This was his fault as well. If he had waited even one more week, then I wouldn't have missed all of this. Ginny would have told me and I would have been there for her and Beth. I wondered how scared she was. As I wondered, I remembered how she looked as I broke up with her. I now knew, more than anything, it was fear on her face as well as hurt.

"Draco, what's that?" Father asked as he sat down at the head of the table.

I stared flipping back over the pages. "It's Beth." My voice cracked.

Father rose an eyebrow.

"It's Beth's baby photos. Ginny said she would owl me them. I didn't expect them so quickly."

Father eyed the book from his seat with great interest.

I was an arse and waited for him to ask. After a minute or so, he finally spoke, "I have yet to see a picture of Elizabeth."

I looked at him for a moment, but still waited.

Finally he asked. "Might I see what my first granddaughter looks like?"

I then handed him the book and watched my father closer than I ever have. I realized I was more anxious than ever for his approval. Father spoke not a word, but carefully studied each picture. His face gave nothing away! Finally, he closed the book and handed it back to me. "Draco, she is perfect."

**Ginny's POV**

Draco sent flowers as a thank you. That was very nice of him. As for him seeing Beth, I am hoping the next time he does maybe Narcissa could be there for Beth. As much as Draco hurt me, a part of me believed he didn't want to, and that there was a reason he was doing it. Now I know I was right. I wonder; if I had fought with him, could it have been different?

Maybe we could have been a family.

But I married Harry. He is my best friend, he loves Beth so much, and she loves him. I made a promise to Harry and I am not going to break that, no matter what! Harry and I have a good life together. We share something no one gets; Tom was inside both of us. It will link us forever. I have heard people say that I must be threatened by the closeness Ron and Hermione have with my husband.

Nope, I don't. Not for a second. Yes, they are close, but Tom and being connected to him, to have someone understand that, and to have them truly get the fear it causes, is amazing. I love Harry and could never imagine life without him near.


	11. The Plotting Thickens

**Merlin Help Me! **

**Chapter**

**The Plotting Thickens...**

**Ginny's POV**

In the days that followed, I admit a part of me was trying to find ways to include Draco in Beth's life. As hurt and angry as I was at, and with, him, I still saw a man who just wanted to get to know his child.

I wanted to wait until Narcissa returned to talk to her about her spending time with Draco and Beth. I also wanted to talk with her about her son making the right choices for gifts that were acceptable for Beth. I didn't want a two year old with a pony!

On the Wednesday after Draco had met her, Narcissa came over for a visit. I found I really like the woman. Beth sat in her high chair enjoying some crackers and cheese as Narcissa and I had tea. "Did you enjoy you weekend getaway?" I asked.

A small smile teased her face. "It was very lovely,"she replied.

"That's good. Does Lucius do that type of thing often?" I questioned.

She lifted her cup and took a sip. "It's been a long time, but there was the war, and Lucius' time away. He used to take me away regularly."

I smiled at her. "Narcissa, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."

She got a worried look on her face. "Ginny, I assure you Lucius would never do anything to harm Beth."

I now smiled at her. "That's not it at all. I know one day Lucius will meet her. I wanted to ask a favor of you; Draco wants to spend time with Beth, and I was hoping that you would be willing to be there with them until she gets used to him."

She looked over at Beth and smiled. "I am touched that you would ask, Ginny, but Beth is just getting used to me. It's one thing when you're here, or even me alone, but add a new person and she might not be ready for that yet. Why, is Draco giving you a hard time?"

"No, not really. Well, maybe a bit. Harry and Draco never got along. He is..."

"Draco never learned to share," she admitted.

"He is trying!" I defended Draco to his own mother. "Really trying. I think he's mad that Harry has been there for the things he has missed."

She surprised me with what she said next. "Then maybe he should have been a man and made sure that things were right with you when he ended things with you."

"I agree." I paused, "And maybe you're right about Beth."

"Just give her a bit more time," Narcissa suggested

"I will. The other thing is Harry and I don't want Beth to get spoiled. I mean, a small gift once in a while is fine, but at this point we don't want her getting things that most other children don't get, like a pony."

"You're worried Lucius or Draco might go overboard?" She then laughed hard. "I will lay down the law to them."

"Thank you very much. I was worried you might take offence," I admitted.

On Friday morning, there was an Owl from Draco:

_Ginny,_

_Tomorrow will have been a week since I saw Beth._

_I know you have a life, but I was hoping to see her._

_I know I have to be around her for her to get used to _

_seeing me, so I had an idea; maybe I could join you_

_and her when you do your errands?_

_Please let me know when I can see her and you._

_Draco_

**Draco's POV**

I was willing to do anything to be with Ginny and Beth. I was relieved when Mother mentioned Ginny's request about Mother being the one there until Beth got comfortable with me. I care greatly for my mother, but it wold have been hard to show Ginny that I am a good father if she's not around. Mother's reason to Ginny was perfect.

Until either Beth was used to me or until Ginny once again looked forward to spending time with me, I would have to do whatever Ginny was doing.

After sending my Owl off, I knew I once again had to wait for her reply. I was disappointed that

the weekend was going to pass without me seeing them. I thought maybe making some plans for myself would help pass the time. As much as I would have liked to have had a shag, I couldn't risk Ginny finding out about it.

I knew she had to see me as a father, a great father, yet she also should have no more reasons to question my feelings for her. A meaningless shag would make her wonder. Even with the odds of her finding out being extremely low, there was no way I would risk it.

So if I wanted to pass some time, I figured my mates were the best option.

"Hi Blaise!" I placed a Floo call.

"Hey Draco. How are you?" He seemed surprised to hear from me.

"Not bad," I admitted. "I finally got to see Beth"

He smiled at me. "She's a pretty cute kid."

"Yes she is. Look," I cut to the chase, " I was wondering; did you want to get together this weekend? We could race brooms."

"Sorry Draco, I can't. I'm taking Luna away and we leave in an hour," he replied.

"Oh sure, it's always more fun shagging somewhere other than at home!" I grinned.

"No, it's not like that," he snapped, looking annoyed with me. "She works a lot and needs a break. Why don't you call Nott?"

"Already did. He's making a trip out of the country again." Nott was going to be out of the country visiting his father, who had fled as the final battle was coming to an end.

"Right. Sorry mate."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll figure something to do." I closed the connection and wandered back to my desk, only to hear a pop of the Floo. I turned back around to see Ginny's pretty face in my fire.

"Draco, are you there?" she asked.

I returned to the fireplace. "Yes, Ginny." I didn't expect to hear from her so fast. It worried me.

She smiled. "I got your Owl. I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you."

"Thank you." I returned her warm smile.

"I know what you said in the Owl, but Draco, I'm sure you wouldn't want to join Beth and myself in my errands tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Why?" Her eyebrows rose, "Because we have to go into Muggle London."

"Ginny, I would be willing to go to Muggle London." I couldn't believe what I just said!

She froze for a second. "You? In Muggle shops? Right..." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, me in Muggle shops."

"Do you even have Muggle clothing?" she questioned. She already knew I did from last week.

"Slacks and a button down shirt are pretty simple," I replied.

"Fine, I guess, but you won't enjoy yourself," she warned.

"It's not about my pleasure, it's all about Beth."

"Alright, meet me-"

"-at your place tomorrow, around ten? By the way, what errands do you have in Muggle London?"

"I have to get an outfit for a Muggle funeral that we are attending on Monday," she explained.

"A Muggle funeral? Why are you going to one?" I asked.

"Harry's uncle Vernon died of a heart attack this week. Harry wants to attend," she explained to me.

"Oh. Who is watching Beth, then?" I asked.

She smiles at me. "My parents."

"Kay, well I will see you two tomorrow at ten. Lunch is my treat."

"Draco, you, Harry, and I need to sit down. We need to talk about what we're going to say when people start asking questions."

I knew she was right. As much as I hated to admit it, I wished that by the time people realized something was up, Ginny and Beth would be mine and with me. "I guess with the death of his uncle, now is not the best time?"

"Harry wasn't close to his uncle. If he's home when we are finished, maybe we could talk then. But Draco, for Beth's sake, you and he CAN'T fight or argue," she stressed.

I would do this for Beth and Ginny. I had to be a better man than Potter! It was the best way to get Ginny back. If that meant going shopping in Muggle London, I would. If it meant not fighting with Potter, I would find a way! I don't have a choice in the matter. I have to have my daughter, and her perfect mother!

I always had a thing for Ginny, even before I was willing to admit it to myself. Now I wanted her as my wife. I wanted it so bad I could taste it! I knew nothing else would give me greater pleasure than coming home to her and Beth. I knew how much I wanted to wake up in the morning with her lying next to me in bed. I wanted to know I could fight with her and afterwards we would still be together!

**A/N Two things, One I know updates on all of my stories have been so in coming, so I want to focus my attention on finishing one story at a time. Please go to my profile page and vote in the poll for what two stories you most want to see finished.**

**Second thing, I opened a twitter account to update you on whats happening, new story ideas, ETA on new chapters stuff like that follow me eveilwoman**


End file.
